Surprise Love!
by Kazuki NightNatsu
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 ini, Marui merencanakan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ryoma di depan seluruh temannya. Tapi, tidak semua rencana akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan, bukan? B'day-fict, AU, OOC, FemRyoma, RnR?


_Desclaimer_: Takeshi Konomi masih memiliki Prince Of Tennis seutuhnya

Rate: K+ - T

_Genre_: _Friendship, Romance_(mungkinkah?)

_Pairing_: MaruiFemRyoma

_WARNING-WARNING_:

#FemRyoma, yang jelas tidak suka silahkan menjauh, kalau masih ingin membaca, Silahkan dilanjutkan.

#Chara Prince Of Tennis jadi satu sekolah. Kan kasian pairnya kalo nggak sesekolah, mau pacaran jauuhh. Isinya anak Seigaku, Rikkai, Fudmine, n Yamabuki

#Fisik Ryoma tidak ada yang berubah, Rambut tetap pendek, muka masih manis#buk, jadi cewek tomboy gitu deh.

#_Setting_ sekolah di Rikkai aja ya?

#OOC, seperti biasa. Fict buatanku pasti ada aja yang _Out Of Character_

#Cerita gaje, abal, tidak menarik(yang paling membingungkan, kok masih di update?)

#Bahasa gado-gado(authornya lagi pengen gado-gado) dan sulit dimengerti, salahkan diriku yang minim perbendaharaan kata ini.

#_Typo(s)_, semoga saja tidak ada.

#AU, pastinya!, dll(dan lainnya lupa)

Yang sudah mengalami gejala mual setelah membaca _warning_ diatas, harap segera ke toilet dan berhenti baca sampai disini. Yang biasa aja dan yang punya minat membaca, monggo..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review, Flame? no problem_. Asal alasan jelas dan bukan yang menyangkut _warning_ dkk diatas.

Dah terlalu banyak omong, 0k, silahkan langsung dibaca.

_Sumary_: Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 ini, Marui Bunta merencanakan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada petennis tomboy di klubnya aka Ryoma Echizen di depan seluruh temannya. Tapi, tidak semua rencana akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan, bukan? _B'day-fict_, AU, OOC, FemRyoma, RnR?

% % % %

Marui Bunta, siapa yang tak mengenal nama satu orang ini?

Tampan? iya!

Manis? Tentu!

Pinter? Jangan ditanya!

Kaya? So pasti!

Ditambah pula dia adalah member klub tennis Rikkai yang dikenal kece-kece abiss, yah, apasih yang kurang darinya?

Hari ini, namanya lebih banyak terdengar daripada member lain. Karena apa? karena hari ini adalah hari terspesial untuknya, hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Perjalanan dari lapangan parkir sekolah menuju kelasnya sendiri saja terasa begitu lama karena harus bersabar menanggapi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya yang menggunung dan menglaut dari siswa-siswi Rikkai.

Bukan hanya ucapan saja yang ia dapatkan, melainkan berbagai hadiah yang dihias dengan bermacam-macam kertas kado juga terus saja membanjirinya. Untuk yang satu ini, Marui telah menyiapkan 5 kantong plastik besar untuk menampungnya. Merasa PD karna yakin mendapatkan kado sebanyak itu? tidak, ia hanya berantisipasi karena tahun kemaren tiga kantong plastik tidak mencukupi untuk membawa semua hadiahnya, yang akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia minta tolong kepada rekan-rekannya untuk mengatasi masalah satu ini. Ia hanya tidak mau merepotkan temannya, itu saja.

Dan sepertinya, lima kantong plastik tidak akan mencukupi karena sekarang saja-bel pelajaran belum berbunyi-sudah empat kantong terisi penuh. Mau menolak pemberian 'teman-teman'nya, itu bukan sikapnya sekali. Sepertinya ia akan meminta bantuan Niou atau Jackal untuk membantunya, nanti.

Bagi Marui sendiri, hari ini termasuk hari istimewa baginya. Baru bangun tidur saja dirinya sudah disambut suara terompet yang dibunyikan di depan telinga kanan-kirinya oleh kedua adik laki-lakinya berbarengan dengan teriakan selamat ulang tahun dari kedua orang tua dan neneknya.

Setelah kejutan tidak jelas dari keluarganya itu, mereka memakan kue tart istimewa buatan ibunya. Tidak mewah, tapi sangat berharga untuk keluarga yang satu ini. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi untuk keluarga mereka.

Mengingat hal ini, Marui-yang duduk di mejanya sendiri-mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jam masih lumayan pagi sehingga teman-temannya belum datang. Berbicara soal teman-teman, setelah mandi ia menemukan hpnya yang penuh sesak akan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-teman dekat dan beberapa gurunya.

Kenapa hanya teman-teman dekat dan guru? ya karena Marui hanya berbagi pada keluarga, teman klub dan beberapa guru-untuk kepentingan sekolah-. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko hpnya _error_ karena setiap hari harus menerima pesan dari fansnya. Merasa narsis? tidak juga, karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang populer.  
Setelah membalas pesan dari teman-temannya, ia segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Bukan hanya dua hal itu saja yang membuatnya merasa ini hari istimewanya, melainkan masih ada satu lagi, yaitu mengenai rencananya menembak _princess of tennis_ Rikkai aka Ryoma Echizen.

Seorang gadis kelas satu SMA yang telah merebut cintanya sejak acara MOS berlangsung 8 bulan lalu.

Bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena saat mendaftar, Ryoma menemui Marui untuk meminta formulir pendaftaran.

Saat itu, yang ada dipikiran Marui adalah sebuah pertanyaan, 'dia ini cewek atau cowok?'.

Konyol? memang benar, siapa juga yang tidak bingung, berpakaian layaknya siswa perempuan SMP (memakai rok merah motif kotak-kotak hitam selutut dan kemeja putih, dasi pitanya hanya ia ikat sembarangan-gaya Natsume Hyuuga dan Tsubasa Andou dari Gakuen Alice aka Alice Academy-tidak seperti siswi lain yang disimpul membentuk pita kupu-kupu) tetapi berfisik layaknya laki-laki, hanya saja sedikit lebih pendek dari laki-laki seusianya, rambut pendek, memakai topi putih berlogo Fila, tampang datar, kalaupun berekspresi, hanya menampilkan seringai meremehkan. Sungguh, dia terlihat cool dan keren sekali di mata anak-anak yang melihatnya.

Bahkan, Inui dan Renji berpendapat bahwa Yukimura, Marui dan Fuji jauh lebih 'anggun' daripada Ryoma yang menghasilkan mereka (Inui dan Renji) terkena leparan penghapus dari Marui, sedangkan Fuji hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakuno Ryuzaki, cewek yang diketahui sebagai saudara Sepupu Ryoma. Gadis cantik yang sangat anggun dan pemalu. Rambut kepang duanya tidak membuatnya terlihat cupu, tetapi malah membuatnya begitu manis.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka bertemu di beberapa kesempatan hingga puncaknya di hari terakhir MOS.

Saat itu, semua peserta MOS dikumpulkan di lapangan Rikkai untuk bermain outbond. Disuatu kegiatan Ryoma diharuskan memilih antara dua tantangan, menembak _senpai_nya yang kosong (tidak melakukan kegiatan bersama _kohai_nya) atau mengambil permen yang tersebar di antara lumpur buatan di tengah lapangan. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Ryoma memilih untuk menembak senpainya. Ryoma merasa yakin pilihan ini lebih cepat selesai daripada bergelung dengan lumpur bersama anak-anak MOS di tengah lapangan sana.

Yukimura, senpai yang memberi tantangan, cukup terkejut dengan pilihan cewek satu ini. 'Percaya diri sekali dia' pikirnya dalam seringai

"Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang sedang kosong." Yukimura berguman sambil memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari mangsa.

"Oh, see! ada Sanada-_senpai,_ Renji-_senpai_, Shinji-_senpai,_ Kaido-_senpai_, Marui-_senpai_, Sengoku-_senpai_, siapa yang kau pilih?" kata Yukimura semangat sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ia sebut.

Tanpa kata, Ryoma berjalan ke arah Marui berada, karena menurutnya hanya Marui sajalah yang terlihat manusiawi(?).

"Ne, Minna-chan! ada teman kalian yang mau nembak temenku nih!" suatu hal yang tidak Ryoma duga sebelumnya, kini, seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya, cukup membuatnya sedikit grogi.

Setelah sampai di depan Marui, Ryoma terdiam. Marui berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi lumayan yakin kalau ini ulah Yukimura.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" kata Yukimura

"Marui-_senpai_, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Ryoma datar banget plus ekspresi ogah-ogahan terpampang jelas pada rautnya, membuat Marui, Yukimura, dan yang lainnya terbengong-bengong.

"Sudah kan, Senpai?" tanya Ryoma sambil berbalik ke arah Yukimura

"Ya-yah, kalau seperti itu, mana seru?"

"Tantangannya kan cuma seperti itu."

"Ne, _Senpai_! Setuju kah kalian kalau gadis ini mengulang lagi dengan cara yang lebih baik?" tanya + teriak Yukimura menyebalkan

"Setuju!/ 0k!/ Boleh!" jawab para senpai

"Yang lebih baik?" tanya Ryoma sambil memasang wajah_ innocent_ yang membuatnya sangat manis dan hampir membuat yang melihat mimisan, sungguh tidak menyangka.

"Yang lebih romantis, Ryoma-chan."

"Hn?" guman Ryoma kurang paham.

'polos sekali gadis ini? atau… dia hanya ngerjain aku?' batin Yukimura curiga

"Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan memegang tangannya, berlutut di hadapannya, dan berkata dengan senyum terbaikmu." secara mendadak Yukimura menjadi guru cinta. Tak lupa ia praktekkan apa yang ia katakan dengan Ryoma sendiri yang menjadi objek.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." komentar Ryoma

Tercengang, Yukimura yang sangat menawan itu sama sekali nggak membuat gadis itu terpesona sama sekali? kagum pun tidak.

Ryoma berjalan menghampiri seorang peserta MOS.

"Maaf, Nona-cantik, bolehkah aku mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar yang ada dihatimu?" pinta Ryoma sambil menampakkan senyum coolnya, tak lupa terselip kata-kata gombal yang sering dia dengar dari kakaknya saat di Amerika.

"Ten-tentu." kata si Nona sambil menyodorkan bunga mawarnya-yang seharusnya setiap peserta memilikinya-kepada Ryoma. Lalu, kenapa Ryoma tidak memakai mawarnya sendiri? itu karena sejak awal, miliknya dibawakan oleh Sakuno, yang entah sekarang ada di sudut mana.

Setelah itu, Ryoma kembali ke tempat Marui-yang hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan kohainya itu-berada.

"Marui-_senpai, will you be my boyfriend?_" tanya Ryoma dengan suara lembut dan senyum yang super manis dan tulus di akhir kalimatnya, tak lupa ia serahkan bunga mawar yang ia pegang, membuat PMR kelabakan karena terjadi nosebleed berjamaah.

Sedangkan Marui-laki-laki yang beruntung mendapatkan akses lebih dekat untuk melihat senyum terbaik yang Ryoma punya-_berblushing_ (terpesona)  
saat menerima bunga pemberian Ryoma. Dan saat itu ia juga menyadari, bahwa hatinya telah dicuri oleh sang Kohai.

"Boleh lahh, lo seneng karna ini hari ultah lo, tapi jangan senyum-senyum sendiri gitu, ntar dikira gila lohh." perkataan Niou membuyarkan lamunan Marui

"Hehehe," hanya tertawa canggung aja nih anak

"Beneran lo mau nembak dia nanti?" yah, Niou memang termasuk dalam segelintir orang yang mengetahui rencana Marui

"Yap!" jawab Marui tanpa keraguan

"Lo pasti diterima. Yang kudenger sih, dia juga suka sama lo."

"Benarkah?" tanya Marui dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ehm ehm, selamat pagi, Anak-Anak." suara guru di depan kelas menghancurkan acara cakap-cakap kedua insan tersebut.

Namun, pada menit ke-30, sang guru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas karena jengah, hampir tiap menit, ada saja siswi Rikkai yang mengetuk pintu-ingin masuk-dengan alasan ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi kado untuk Marui Bunta, sungguh hal yang tidak baik untuk ditiru!

Marui yang menjadi objek alasan hanya membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada gurunya. Karena ia sadar, akar dari kegilaan siswi ini adalah dirinya, namun, ia juga kurang mengerti kenapa ia yang jadi tidak enak hati pada gurunya? apakah hari kelahirannya harus disalahkan? rasanya tidak.

Setelah guru pergi, gemuruh teriakan siswa terdengar dan mereka mulai merayakan ultah maskot(?) kelas mereka itu.

_SKIP_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, tidak seperti biasanya, Marui tidak ikut ke kantin bersama teman-temannya untuk mengisi perut sebelum latihan tennis.

Ia-dibantu Jackal-menuju lapangan parkir untuk memulangkan kado yang ia dapat. Ia menemui sopir yang sebelumnya ia perintahkan untuk mengambil kadonya.

Setelah itu, ia bersama Jackal menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Selesai dari kantin, mereka bersama-sama menuju lapangan tennis.

Saat ini, entah kenapa Marui merasa gugup dan grogi. Belum bertemu saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalo nanti sudah bertemu?

Tapi, setelah sampai di lapangan, mereka tidak menemukan _Princess_ satu itu, bahkan pengikutnya pun belum ada. Sepertinya, Marui harus lebih bersabar menunggu Ryoma.

Latihan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi dan jika Ryoma tak segera datang, maka acara penembakan itu akan tertunda sampai selesai latihan nanti. Sambil menunggu yang lain datang(atau menunggu Ryoma?), Marui duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediain untuk beristirahat.

"Marui-kun, kenapa disitu, ayo ikut main disini!" ajak Sengoku

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Apa kalian tidak merasa janggal akan suatu hal? kalau iya, memang ada. Kalau tidak, mungkin anda kurang teliti!

Kenapa Ryoma ditunggu di klub tennis pria? bukankah ia wanita?

Doengg(?) jawabannya ada disini, saat penerimaan anggota baru di klub-klub sekolah.

/

Kaido, Fuji, Tachibana, Yukimura, Tezuka, Sanada, Sengoku, Oishi, Shinji, Kamio, Niou, Marui, Akutsu, dan Renji (urut dari kanan ke kiri) duduk di belakang meja pendaftaran yang telah terjejer rapi di depan ruang klub. Setiap meja berisi dua orang, yang satu menerima formulir, dan yang satu lagi mencatat.

"Tidak." kata Tezuka dan Sanada bersamaan dengan suara berat dan terbubuhi ketegasan di dalamnya, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? bukankah tidak ada larangannya?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja

"Tanpa ada peraturan, sudah jelas klub tennis dibagi jadi dua, pria dan wanita, dan sudah jelas jika mau masuk klub tennis, kau akan ke klub tennis wanita." terang Tezuka

"Jika mau kan? tapi aku tidak mau masuk kesana." kata seorang yang diketahui sebagai pemudi ini dengan salah mengartikan kata 'jika mau'

"Ryoma Echizen," kata Sanada membaca formulir pendaftaran, "Sepertinya kau senang sekali mencari sensasi ya?"

"Ck," terlihat oleh semua orang jika pemudi itu mau menyangkal, tapi ia urungkan, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa alasanmu ingin masuk kesini?" tanya Sengoku yang sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi, begitupun yang lain. Sepertinya hanya Ryoma yang bermasalah disini.

Dilihat dari gelagat yang lain, sepertinya mereka juga tertarik, bahkan member senior lain yang tidak menjadi panitia pengurus pendaftaran member baru seperti Eiji, Yagyuu, Takashi, Momoshiro, Ichimura, Muromachi, dan lainnya datang mendekat.

"Tidak seru," kata Ryoma ambigu

"Hah?" suara sebagian pemuda yang ada disana

"Berada di klub wanita itu tidak seru, kurang menantang, monoton, lembek, statis, lemah, lemah, lemah!" kata Ryoma merendahkan sekali

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu." kata Oishi

"Kalian yang bertanya padaku."

"Kau pernah mendengar kalimat ini? 'Selemah apapun lawanmu, jangan pernah remehkan mereka'." nasehat Yagyuu

"Maka dari itu, jangan remehkan aku." kata Ryoma datar tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh semua senpai yang menatapnya.

Mereka merasa mengintrogasi seorang yang sangat bebal.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sang pelatih datang

"Sumise-_sensei,_ Kakek Ban," sapa Sengoku

"Gadis manis ini ingin masuk klub kita." kata Yukimura, yang memunculkan reaksi tak suka di raut Ryoma saat Yukimura mengucapkan kata 'gadis manis'

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Marui?" tanya Niou

"Kalau aku terserah yang lain saja." jawab Marui, walau dalam hati ia berharap Ryoma bisa satu klub dengannya. Kalaupun tidak, tak masalah juga, toh tempat klub tennis pria dan wanita bersebelahan.

"Ryoma? kukira kau hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya kemarin." kata Sumire-_sensei_

"Jadi, _sensei_ sudah tahu?" tanya Kamio dan Renji hampir bersamaan, sedang yang lain hanya memasang tampang tidak percaya.

'Cih, nenek tua sialan.' umpat Ryoma dalam hati

"Jadi,_ Sensei_ setuju kalau dia masuk kesini?" tanya Tezuka

"Itu terserah kalian, lagipula yang akan menjalaninya kalian."

Seluruh member bingung dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tes dulu." usul Momo

"Bermain tennis?"

"Benar juga!" komentar Eiji menyetujui, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kita perlu memanggil An untuk mengetes dia?" tanya Tachibana yang sedari tadi diam

"Tidak perlu, itu hanya akan sia-sia saja, kurasa. Lebih baik salah satu dari kalian yang melawannya." nasehat Kakek Ban menimbulkan suara 'Hah?' untuk kedua kalinya. Dilihat dari cara bicara pelatih mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah mengenal Ryoma.

"Aku saja." kata Tezuka

"Tidak perlu," kata Fuji, "Aku saja." lanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ketuanya malu jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga. Sedikit membuktikan kalau Fuji merasa anak itu (Ryoma) jago bermain tennis.

"Baiklah," kata Sumire-_sensei_ menimbulkan senyum cemerlang (?) dari Inui dan Renji (_what_?) yang sangat tertarik akan kemampuan Ryoma.

Pertandingan lumayan lama. Melihat dua _tensai_ bermain satu lapangan membuat mereka tercengang. Tidak percaya? tentu saja!

Ternyata gadis itu tidak hanya banyak omong! tapi ia memang benar-benar hebat.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 6-3 untuk kemenangan Ryoma.

Fuji berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, ia merasa beruntung dapat bermain dengan jenius cilik itu, tapi…

"Ia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, kurasa." komentarnya saat berada di dekat teman-temannya, sedangkan Ryoma sendiri sedang memasukkan raketnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Dengan hasil seperti itu, menurutmu, dia masih belum mengeluarkan kemampuannya?" tanya Inui

"Saa,"

"60%"

"Hah?" kini muncul 'Hah' yang ketiga untuk hari ini.

"Saat melawan Senpai tadi, Ryoma-chan mengeluarkan 60% kemampuannya, m-maaf," sebenarnya akan muncul 'Hah' yang selanjutnya, tapi tak jadi karena mereka sudah terlalu banyak terkejut. Lagipula, mereka tidak rela jika 'Hah' lebih terkenal daripada mereka#apalah.

Jika Ryoma adalah artis, bisa dipastikan Sakuno adalah manajernya. Tau seluk beluk tentang Ryoma dengan sangat detail, ia sangat menyayangi Ryoma layaknya adik sendiri. Apalagi Ryoma adalah anak yang sulit bergaul.

"Sakuno?"

"Ne-nenek."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sumire-_sensei_ dan Kakek Ban mendekati anak didik mereka.

"S-sebenarnya aku tadi mendengar ada keributan disini, da-n a-aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ryoma-chan, Maaf." kata Sakuno malu

Sumire-sensei mendengus makklum, "Jadi, kalian setuju kalau Ryoma disini?" Anak-Anak mengangguk mengakui kehebatan Ryoma. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan seberapa tangguh gadis mungil yang dapat mengalahkan tensai macam Fuji hanya dengan 60% kekuatannya. "dan sebaiknya Sakuno, kau juga disini bersama Ryoma."

"Ta-T-Ta-tapi…"

"Kau tidak mau bersama Ryoma? apa kau tidak takut mereka*Sumire menunjuk anak-anak*mengganggu Ryoma? disini semua laki-laki." secara tidak langsung(atau secara langsung?) Sumire-sensei menuduh anak didiknya akan berbuat diskriminasi kepada Ryoma

"Tidak! aku akan menjaga Ryoma-chan!"

'Heh? tidakkah itu terbalik?' batin anak-anak

'Skakmat!' Sumire-_sensei_ menyeringai dalam hati. "Aku tau kamu bisa," kata Sumire yang sebenarnya kurang setuju Sakuno masuk klub wanita karna merasa kemampuan Sakuno takkan berkembang banyak jika berada disana.

Sakuno memang ahli dalam bermain tennis. Ia banyak tahu tentang teknik-teknik bermain tennis-berkat Ryoma-. Kemampuan analisisnya pun berada di atas anak seusianya. Namun begitu, tetap saja ia tidak yakin bisa menang melawan laki-laki.

"Sakuno, ayo pulang." entah itu ajakan atau perintah dari Ryoma

"Ba-baik," sepertinya, Sakuno memang manajer pribadi Ryoma

"Sebaiknya kalian segera membereskan lapangan ini." perintah Kakek Ban

"HAI."

Di suatu sisi, entah Marui harus merasa senang atau bahagia(?) mengetahui ia akan seklub dengan pujaan hatinya

/

"MARUII!" teriak Niou, "Kecengan lo dateng tuh!"

DEG

Jantung Marui berdetak layaknya orang kaget.

Ia arahkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk, benar saja, Ryoma dan antek-anteknya(?) aka Taichi Dan, Sakuno Ryuzaki, dan Kirihara Akaya, terlihat berjalan memasuki area latihan.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? GO! FIGHTING!" teriak Momo edan

"Ganbatte!" Eiji memberi semangat

"Ryoma." panggil Marui ketika dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Ryoma

"Ya?" jawab Ryoma cuek dan sudah mewakili kata 'apa?'

Marui semakin cemas, mata teman-temannya seperti memelanjanginya, begitupun dengan teman Ryoma. Sedangkan melihat Ryoma yang tidak peduli sama sekali, membuatnya ragu. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang!

"Aku ingi berbicara sesuatu padamu." katanya

"Bicara saja." tuh kan! apa dia tidak bisa membaca situasi dan apa yang akan Marui katakan setelah ini? Marui memukul kepalanya sendiri dalam imajinasi.

"Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu. Dan sekarang, rasa itu sudah berkembang menjadi cinta. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"  
Seketika sorak sorai menggema setelah kesunyian merajalela saat Marui berbicara tadi.

Ryoma menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah-terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya yang merona malu saat ditembak oleh seseorang. Apalagi ini di depan banyak orang!

"CUIT CUIT~!"

"TE! RI! MA!. TERIMA! TERIMA" teriakan-teriakan masih terdengar, membuat Marui semakin berdebar.

Ryoma mengangkat tangannya.

Buagh!

Semua audience terdiam, sunyi lagi. Raut tercengang, kaget, syok terpeta di wajah semua anak-minus Ryoma.

Suara apa itu? suara pelukan kah? kenapa suaranya terdengar keras? apa Ryoma terlalu bersemangat menerjang Marui hingga mereka terjatuh ke lantai?

Ryoma memang menerjang Marui, tetapi tidak seluruh tubuhnya, melainkan hanya tangan kirinya saja yang menerjang pipi kiri Marui.

Ryoma memukul Marui! kini empunya pipi meringis kesakitan dengan muka agak berpaling ke kanan-efek pukulan Ryoma.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Ryoma memang kuat, dan akan lebih kuat jika ia menggunakan tangan kiri, pusat dari kekuatannya. Yang ia gunakan jika sangat penting baginya.

"Ap-apa…"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa yang kulakukan?" bisik Ryoma sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, memperlihatkan raut gusar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Marui tidak tau apa yang terjadi sekarang. Benar-benar tidak tahu! kenapa jadi seperti ini? teman-temanya pun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Marui yakin mereka semua mendengar kata-kata Ryoma yang lirih itu karena suasana yang sunyi senyap dan mencekam bagi Marui.

"Aku hanya ingin meluapkan rasa kesalku." lanjut Ryoma

"Sebenarnya…"

"Padahal aku sudah merelakannya," potong Ryoma namun tetap ambigu dari sisi Marui dkk

"PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENJAUH DARIMU AGAR KAU BISA BERSAMA SAKUNO, TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGATAKAN INI PADAKU!" Ryoma sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya, tetes demi tetes membasahi bajunya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, menahan isakan.

'Sakuno? kenapa dengan Sakuno?' Marui belum bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia masih belum mengerti semua ini. Ia sedikit melihat ke arah Sakuno yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau salah orang? APA KAU SALAH ORANG HAH? SAKUNO DISINI!" teriak Ryoma sambil menarik Sakuno yang berada di samping agak belakang hingga sejajar dengan dirinya. "KAU TIDAK BUTA KAN! SEHARUSNYA..."

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?" Marui berteriak, tidak mengerti. Ia terlalu bingung akan semua ini, membuat teman-temannya takjub. Seperti baru pertama kali melihat Marui berteriak seperti ini. Biasanya kan, Marui berteriak dengan ceria.

"Ryo-Ryoma-chan?" guman Sakuno khawatir

Ryoma merogoh saku kantong celana training panjangnya, tidak berbicara. Terlalu lelah mungkin? jika dilihat dari nafasnya yang sedikit terputus-putus.  
Dikeluarkannya tangannya yang menggenggam kertas-kertas dan diserahkannya kepada Marui.

Terlalu syok? Mungking itulah yang dirasakan Marui. Kapan kejadian ini terjadi? kapan foto ini diambil? siapa yang memotretnya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak sang tensai sehingga mulutnya hanya membuka-menutup tanpa suara.

Kehilangan fokus, beberapa lembar terjatuh sehingga Dan, Sakuno, dan Akaya dapat melihat kertas foto yang memperlihatkan Sakuno berciuman.

"Ryo-Ryoma-chan, i-itu tidak seperti y-yang ka-kau…"

"Diam!" bentak Ryoma. Terlihat Sakuno kaget sekali, sepertinya ini adalah kali pertamanya ia dibentak Ryoma."Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara." desis Ryoma berbahaya

Air mata Ryoma mengalir semakin deras.

Sakuno menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan isakan hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Marui sendiri sudah seperti patung. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ak-ku, tidak tau lagi a-pa yang harus kukatakan. Yang pasti, aku akan mendukung kalian, apapun yang terjadi." kata Ryoma. "Akaya, bilang pada Sumire-_baachan_ aku pulang duluan." selesai berkata seperti itu, Ryoma berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Marui dan teman-temannya dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ryo-Ryoma-chan…hiks," guman Sakuno, "Ma-afkan aku, Ma-hiks-rui-senpai. Ini semua… karena diriku… Ryo-ma-chan jadi sa-salah paham…hiks." bisiknya diiringi isakan dalam dekapan Dan. Akaya berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakuno ke bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

Satu tepukan ringan mengagetkan Marui yang sedari tadi diam. Perasaan kalut menyelubunginya hingga ia tak sadar Niou, Inui, Yukimura, dan Sengoku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tau dia hanya salah paham." kata Niou-sang tersangka penepukan bahu Marui

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu." kata Yukimura, "Dia juga butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." lanjutnya

"Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, nanti." dukung Sengoku

"Tapi, apa dia akan datang?" tanya Marui ragu

"Dilihat dari sikapnya tadi, kemungkinan dia akan datang hanya 10%. Hmm, bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumn-Awww." prediksi Inui terhenti karna kakinya diinjak Niou

Benar yang dikatakan Inui, mereka belum pernah sekalipun melihat Ryoma menangis sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku yakin Ryoma akan datang. Kita sendiri tau kan Ryoma itu tangguh, bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga mental. Dia pasti datang ke perayaan nanti."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut latihan dulu." kata Tezuka sembari mendekat, disampingnya Sanada hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Baiklah." kata Marui, menyetujui. Sepertinya, menyendiri akan dapat menjernihkan pikirannya agar bisa tenang saat bertemu Ryoma nanti.

Dalam perasaan kalut, Marui menjalankan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Berharap angin-angin yang menerpanya akan membawa kekalutan pergi dalam dirinya.  
Singkat cerita, sampai di rumah Marui membasuh dirinya dan tidur.

% % % %

Jam weker berbentuk raket tennis yang terletak di meja belajar pemeran utama kita menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Pemilik jam sendiri sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Kriett

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Marui dalam balutan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. _T-shirt_ hitam bergaris merah di bagian ujung baju dan lengan digunakan sebagai atasan, tertutup jaket merah bertudung dan tanpa resleting.

Tidak ingin membuat temannya kecewa, ia memasang wajah cerianya yang seperti biasa.

Ia bertekad akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman Ryoma malam ini-jika Ryoma datang-, dan jika beruntung, ia akan mendapatkan cintanya. Karena jika dicermati dari kata-kata Ryoma tadi siang, ia menyukai Marui. Hanya saja, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah demi Sakuno.

'Sungguh cewek yang sangat baik.' pikirnya.

Setelah semua dirasa siap, Marui keluar kamar dan berpamitan pada keluarganya. Menuju tempat parkir dan membawa ferarri merahnya melaju di jalanan sore yang lumayan sepi. Memang sudah kebiasaan Marui memakai mobil kalau keluar malam. Jika ditanya mengapa, ia hanya akan menjawab, 'Nggak suka angin malam.'.

Tak ada kendala yang berarti dalam perjalanannya menuju ke tempat tujuan aka lapangan klub tennis.

Terlihat beberapa mobil dan motor terparkir rapi di depan tempat latihan. Mereka sengaja memarkirkannya disana agar tidak perlu jauh-jauh jalan ke parkiran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat latihan saat pulang nanti.

Diantara jejeran mobil-mobil yang ada disana, tak ada mobil Lamborghini Diablo biru yang berarti Ryoma tak ada. Ia tahu pasti jika Ryoma tak akan numpang mobil atau motor temannya, karna Ryoma tak suka nebeng. Menurutnya itu tidak keren dan membuat beberapa temannya pundung karna memiliki profesi sampingan yaitu nebeng.

'Mungkin belum datang, lagipula dia sering datang terakhir, bahkan pernah ia datang saat semua sudah mau pulang.' pikirnya mencoba positif

"Yo, Minna~! apa aku terlambat?" sapanya

"Ini dia bintang utama kita malam ini. Lama amat?" Sakurai berbicara ala pembawa acara

"Masih sorean juga." gerutu Marui

Satu persatu teman-temannya mulai berdatangan. Sakuno yang biasanya datang bersama Ryoma, kini ia terlihat datang bersama Dan dan Akaya.  
Sepertinya, kedatangan Ryoma sudah hampir mencapai kata mustahil.

Tapi, hatinya menyerukan untuk tetap yakin akan kedatangan Ryoma. Membuat Marui tersenyum getir akan persepsinya sendiri.

Pesta berlangsung sangat ramai walau tanpa kehadiran sang rokkie mungil. Canda, tawa, teriakan sering terdengar di sekolahan itu. Marui pun sering menampilkan senyum manisnya walau semua orang tau, ada separuh penghianatan oleh matanya.

"Ne-ne, Minna~ kalian melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Marui dengan nada manjanya

"Hee?" respon sebagian anak

"Kueku~, mana kueku~~?"

"Ada di belakangmu!" teriak teman-temannya

"_Happy birthday to you,_  
_happy birthday to you,_  
_happy birthday, happy birthday, and I love you_!"

"_SUREPRISE_~!"

Terkejut? tentu saja!

Saat kau membalikkan badanmu untuk mendapatkan kuemu, tapi yang kau temukan tidak hanya sekedar kue saja, melainkan paket plus plus yang sangat berharga untukmu!

Terpana? pasti!

Dapat melihatnya tersenyum manis sambil membawa kue yang terlihat manis adalah hal yang spektakuler(?) bagimu!

Kagum? iya!

Walau mengenakan jaket merah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, ia sangat mempesona di matamu!

Bahagia? sangat!

Setelah harapanmu terkikis oleh angin malam, sosoknya muncul tanpa kau duga.

Suaranya yang memang diketahui sangat indah, kini semakin terdengar sangat-sangat indah. Sungguh membuatmu terhipnotis. Tapi, tunggu dulu! _surprise_ kata mereka?

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

100% _complete_

"KALIANNN~!"

"HAHAHA…"

"Jadi dari siang kalian ngerjain aku?" kata Marui cemberut

"Hehehe…"

Marui memutar seluruh tubuhnya untuk melihat senyum-senyum jahil teman-temannya. Sungguh! mereka sukses mengerjainya tahun ini! dan demi apa ia melihat Sakuno nyengir kuda ke arahnya dengan jari membentuk huruf V di dekat kepalanya diiringi senyum jahil oleh kedua temannya yang ada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya, hahaha." karna bahagia, tak terasa cairan benin menetes dari matanya

"Hmm? sudahlah, tiup lilinnya…" kata Ryoma seperti memberi aba-aba

"TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG JUGA!" lanjut anak-anak

"Sebutkan permintaanmu dulu," kata Ryoma lembut

"Di ulang tahunku yang ke-17, aku ingin sereorang yang ada di depanku ini, menerima cintaku." doa Marui di hadapan kuenya dan meniup api yang menyala setelah selesai berdoa

"UWOO! CIE CIEE CIEEE! TERIMA DONGGG!" teriak member klub tennis pria membahana memecah kegelapan malam ini. Mendatangkan reaksi_ blushing_ dari Marui dan Ryoma.

"Permintaan anda dikabulkan, tuan." kata Ryoma ala butler-butler berpengalaman(sering liat dari butlernya di Amerika kali ya?). Sepertinya, ia lebih pandai mengontrol dirinya dibandingkan dengan Marui. Yaiya lahh

"POTONG KUENYA, POTONG KUENYA, POTONG KUENYA SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG~ JUGA~!"

Ryoma meletakkan kuenya ke meja yang disediain memang untuk tempat kue. Marui memotongnya dan sudah pasti potongan pertamanya akan diberikan kepada kekasihnya, Ryoma.

"Kue yang kedua, adalah untuk kalian semua~!" kata Marui sambil tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. "Arigatou, Minna-chan, ini adalah hari terindah yang aku punya. Aku tak akan melupakannya."

"Tak kan terlupakan? aku akan membuatnya menjadi yang paling tak akan kau lupakan selaaama hidupmu!" teriak Eiji lantang sembari melempar kue yang ada di tangannya ke arah Marui, namun, seperti yang kita ketahui, sang _tensai_ sangat lincah hingga bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan Eiji yang tidak sengaja mengenai muka Kamio.

"MARUII!"

"Loh, kok diriku? salahin Eiji dong!"

"Salahmu karna menghindar!" jawab Kamio nggak logis, kini serangan kue datang bertubi-tubi dari berbagai arah, Marui secara cepat berlari menghindari serangan teman-temannya.

Hampir lima menit pertarungan tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengenai target. 7 orang menampakkan seringai licik sambil memandang satu objek. Marui yang mengetahui tatapan ganjil dari Fuji, Tezuka, Renji, Sengoku, Sanada, Inui, dan Yukimura pun segera menyadari jika ada bahaya yang mengancam.

Sesegera mungkin ia berlari ke arah Ryoma-sang objek-saat mereka bertujuh melemparkan kuenya ke arah kekasihnya yang tidak sadar dirinya dalam bahaya. Ia dekap Ryoma yang masih bersih seperti dirinya(karna Ryoma lebih memilih mengindari perang).

Owh, shit! tidak lagi karna sekarang baju dan tubuhnya telah dilumuri oleh kue tanda sayang dari kawan-kawannya.

Kini ia sadar, bahwa Ryoma hanyalah umpan. Sial!

"WUAHAHAHAHA…!" lagi-lagi tawa membahana membanjiri area lapangan tennis

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti(mandi lagi? pasti! kecuali kalau mau tidur bersama semut)

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok(menjadi tukang kebun dadakan, mungkin? bisa saja! Lihat kekacauan ini!)

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia sangat-sangat bahagia malam ini!

"Huh, seharusnya kue kan untuk dimakan!" gerutu si maniak makan aka Marui Bunta sendiri, masih mendekap Ryoma dalam pelukan.

_END_

Jangan bunuh saya..  
hahaha, harusnya nih fict sudah di publish sejak tanggal 20 lalu. Tapi pengerjaannya ketunda ama tugas sekolah yang nggak ada habisnya.

Ini malah dipublish pas ultahnya OOISHI SHUICHIRO!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOISHI*tiup terompet

Rada aneh tiap nulis / baca 'Dan dan Akaya'. Mau panggil Taichi, udah kebiasaan en enakan manggil Dan. xP

Marui muda banget ya? dah 8 bulan di kelas 3 tapi baru 17 tahun..

Cerita pengantarnya lebih panjang dari cerita intinya ya? itu memang hal yang gabisa aku hilangin. Aneh! kenapa bisa jadi panjang ya? biarlah..

Fict ini terinspirasi dari kejutan ultah untuk temen tanggal 19 lalu. Beda jauh ma cerita ini sih. Idenya sendiri muncul pas tanggal 20. Mepet banget dah..

Bahagia diriku, tanggal 21 kemaren bundaku ultah! Kartini di keluargakuu*tebar bunga

Fict ini ku persembahin buat temen sebangku'ku,  
jangan ngambek mulu yaa..  
hahaha

dan juga buat teman-teman yang ngedukung aku..  
dan untuk kalian semua..

0h ya! Tanya satu hal, gimana caranya kita tau kalo fict kita di fav atau alert?  
aku taunya cuma dari pesan di e-mail..

Nikmati sedikit Omake dibawah ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan _Review_ ya..

Di bagian tabir kebenaran, yang aku _italic_ itu potongan-potongan cerita di atas!

_OMAKE_

"Gimana? gimana?" tanya Akaya antusias

"Kita hancurkan hatinya." jawab Niou

"_Whatt_?"

"_What the_ maksud?"

"Lo gila?"

"Dia mau nembak Ryoma, kita manfaatin itu." kata Jackal lebih rasional

Semua anak mengarahkan matanya kepada Ryoma. dzingg~

"CIIEEE~" koor anak-anak Rikkai. Ryoma memalingkan wajahnya, Malu

"Ehm, jadi… gimana rencananya?" tanya Sakuno pada anak-anak lain yang sedang duduk mengumpul di lapangan

"Kita menyembunyikan Ryoma biar dia bingung? trus sureprise pas malemnya?" tanya Akaya yang langsung dijawab dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Ryoma

"Kurang seru." komentar Sanada

"Kita hancurkan hatinya, 'kan? buat dia jatuh terpuruk." kata Yukimura

"Caranya?" koor lagi

"Buat dia merasa bersalah."

"To the point aja~" protes anak-anak

"Mungkin begini, kita buat bukti yang nyatain kalo dia suka orang lain, trus buat dia ngerasa bersalah ama Ryoma dan kita semua." terang Renji

"Belum ngerti,"

"Gue tau! kita cari cewek buat ngebantu kita. Suruh dia ngapain Marui kek, trus kita foto dari sudut tertentu biar keliatan kayak orang pacaran gitu." jelas Inui

"Trus?"

"Waktu dia nembak Ryoma, Ryoma marah karna hal itu. Marui pasti drop banget."

"Ok, misalnya gitu, kita mesti cari ceweknya dulu, mungkin dari klub cewek bisa." usul Ishida

"Kenapa jauh-jauh, Sakuno aja cukup." kata Sengoku

"E-eh, aku?"

"Benar juga!" koor again

"Dengan begitu, Ryoma punya alasan lebih buat marah. Sakuno kan dekat ama Ryoma. Otomatis MaruMaru nggak terlalu curiga kalau Ryoma ngalah." kata Niou

"Kalo itu kejadian nyata, aku yakin Ryoma bakal bener-bener ngerelain Marui-senpai." kata Dan diiringi tawa kecil

"Tapi aku nggak suka Marui-_senpai_," tutur Sakuno

"Masalahnya, bisa nggak Ryoma en Sakuno ngelakuin tugasnya?" tanya Akutsu

"Jangan remehkan kami," kata Ryoma dan Sakuno yang sepertinya sudah mempunyai skenario sendiri

"Ok, sekarang siapa yang bakal ngefoto en kapan dilakuinnya?" tanya Tezuka

"Tenang, _fotografer_ handal ada disini," kata Fuji sambil ngeluarin denah sekolah. "Nah, kita manfaatin kebiasaan Marui yang selalu ke kamar mandi sebelum pulang. Lo tahan dia disini, misal pura-pura jatuh, pasti dia bakal nolongin lo deh. Gue ngefoto dari sini." Fuji menunjuk-nunjuk denah sambil ngomong, "Buat salah satu dari kalian ngehalangin gue, kalo bisa elo ngehadap gue, biar presentase ketahuan berkurang. Pasti hasilnya bagus." terang Fuji ke model fotonya. Sakuno hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jangan sampai hasil fotonya nyebar keluar klub ini."

"HAII!"

"Kalian juga jangan ketawa-ketawa ato ngelakuin hal yang bisa ngebuat curiga, cukup teriak pas dia nembak, syok, melongo, kaget, dan jangan bikin gagal." Ryoma mengingatkan

"Ok!"

"Ne, Ochibi-chan… Beneran kamu suka Marui?" tanya Eiji innocent

"E-ehh,," Ryoma memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

'Wahh,' batin anak-anak takjub, 'manis.'

"Tidak perlu dijawab. Kita tahu jawabannya, kok. Hahaha" kata Akaya, jahil

"Gezz"

/

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Sakuno pura-pura jatuh saat Marui lewat, yang otomatis Marui menghampiri Sakuno dan membantunya berdiri

"Ahh,.." rintih Sakuno sambil mengolengkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga Marui lebih erat menggenggam tangan kiri Sakuno dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya setengah memeluk bahu kanan Sakuno, dan juga tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

Krik krik krik

Fuji yang berada di belakang Marui-di balik pohon-mulai beraksi

"Oi, Lo gapapa?" kata Marui panik

"Ssh, aku tak apa." Sakuno mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu Marui

Krik Krik (ini bukan suara jangkrik lohh, tapi suara kameranya Fuji)

"Sakuno! Oyy~!" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya Akaya

"Ayo pulang!" itu suara Dan, "Ryoma sudah pulang duluan~!"

"Aku disini!"

Dan dan Akaya yang mendengar teriakan Sakuno segera menghampirinya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakuno menjauh dengan dipapah Dan dan Akaya.

Keesokan harinya, hasil potretan Fuji diserahkan kepada Ryoma.

Yosh! Misi dimulai!

% % % %

**Tabir kebenaran!**

_Ryoma mengangkat tangannya._

_Buagh!_

_Semua audience terdiam, sunyi lagi. Raut tercengang, kaget, syok terpeta di wajah semua anak-minus Ryoma._

Inner penonton: 'Hah! sudah dimulai ya? to the point sekali!"

* * *

_kini empunya pipi meringis kesakitan dengan muka agak berpaling ke kanan-efek pukulan Ryoma._

Inner Penonton: 'Pasti sakit..'

* * *

_'Sakuno? kenapa dengan Sakuno?' Marui belum bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia masih belum mengerti semua ini. Ia sedikit melihat ke arah Sakuno yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya._

Inner Sakuno: 'Aduh, Ryoma-chan~.. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! nanti kalau suaramu hilang gimana? jadi serak gimana? kalo pita suaramu rusak gimana?'*bingungsendiri

* * *

_"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?" Marui berteriak, tidak mengerti. Ia terlalu bingung akan semua ini, membuat teman-temannya takjub. Seperti baru pertama kali melihat Marui berteriak seperti ini. Biasanya kan, Marui berteriak dengan ceria._

Inner Penonton: 'UWOOO! Ryoma emang gaada duanya! bisa sampe ngebuat Marui kayak gitu~'

* * *

_"Diam!" bentak Ryoma. Terlihat Sakuno kaget sekali, sepertinya ini adalah kali pertamanya ia dibentak Ryoma._

Inner Sakuno: 'Astaga! please Ryoma-chan~ jangan teriak-terikak lagi~! pita suaramu pasti syok karna belom pernah kamu latih dulu buat teriak.'

* * *

_"Ak-ku, tidak tau lagi a-pa yang harus kukatakan. Yang pasti, aku akan mendukung kalian, apapun yang terjadi." kata Ryoma. "Akaya, bilang pada Sumire-baachan aku pulang duluan." selesai berkata seperti itu, Ryoma berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Marui dan teman-temannya dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

Inner Penonton: 'Hebat! kita tahu kalau Ryoma itu pinter tennis en nyanyi! tapi kita nggak nyangka kalo dia juga punya bakat jadi artis!'

* * *

_"Tapi, apa dia akan datang?" tanya Marui ragu_

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Yukimura, Sengoku, dan Inui tanpa diketahui Marui

* * *

_"Dilihat dari sikapnya tadi, kemungkinan dia akan datang hanya 10%. Hmm, bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumn-Awww." prediksi Inui terhenti karna kakinya diinjak Niou_

Niou mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Inui secara rahasia

* * *

_"Baiklah." kata Marui, menyetujui. Sepertinya, menyendiri akan dapat menjernihkan pikirannya agar bisa tenang saat bertemu Ryoma nanti._  
_Dalam perasaan kalut, Marui menjalankan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Berharap angin-angin yang menerpanya akan membawa kekalutan pergi dalam dirinya._

Setelah kepergian Marui

"Khu khu khu… Ahhh, aku capek.." kata Sakuno diiringi tawa setannya

'ckckck, terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ryoma dan Akaya ngebuat Sakuno yang manis jadi setan.' batin anak-anak miris

"Hahhh~" Sakuno menjatuhkan dirinya di pundak Dan, membebankan berat badannya pada sobatnya

"Kalian keren sekali~!" pekik beberapa orang

"Latihan dimana, kok bisa akting seperti itu?"

"Bakat alami, mungkin." kata Sakuno, bercanda

"Tapi itu..."

BRAK

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu yang menampilkan sosok Ryoma dalam keadaan wajah yang basah. Mungkin tadi ia membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi.

"RYOMAAA!" teriak Sakuno sambil berdiri dan berlari ke arah Ryoma, "Kamu tak apa-apa, 'kan? tidak sakit, 'kan? lehermu gimana? pita suaramu gimana? sakit tidak? pasti sakit, pita suaramu kan nggak pernah kamu pake buat teriak-teriak. Apalagi tadi teriak tiba-tiba gitu tanpa pemanasan(?)! kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" kata Sakuno dengan pertanyaan yang super beruntun, mengutarakan apa yang ia pendam sejak tadi.

Sweatdropp!

Nih anak udah kayak emak-emak aja.

"Aku tak apa."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Ta-"

"Stop."

dzingg

"Nyaa, Ochibi-chan~ aktingmu bagus banget."

"Aku tau kalo suaramu bagus, tapi aku tak menyangka kau punya bakat jadi artis." puji Inui

"Che," Ryoma memasang tampang meremehkan

"Sakuno, ayo pulang."

/ / / /

"Ck, segitunya kah dia sedih, sampai-sampai Marui nggak sadar kita nggak datang walau latihan udah harus dimulai." gerutu Sumire-_sensei_ yang berada di dalam ruang klub tennis

"Biasa, anak muda." kata Kakek Ban yang berada disamping Sumire-_sensei_, tersenyum sambil mengarahkan matanya ke kumpulan anak-anak yang bermain tennis di lapangan melalui jendela.

_OWARI_

_Review_?


End file.
